Minato Namikaze
Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato) je Četvrti Hokage Sela Lišća, kao i suprug drugog Džindžurikija Kurame - Kušine Uzumaki. U svom životu je bio poznat po svojoj brzini, te je zato i dobio nadimak Konohin Žuti Trepljaj-na engleskom Konoha's Yellow Flash (na japanskom 木ノ葉の黄色い閃光). Poginuo je tako što je zapečatio Devetorepu Lisicu unutar svog sina, Naruta Uzumakija. Pozadina Minato je išao zajedno u razred sa pridošlicom iz Sela Vrtloga, Kušinom Uzumaki. Kušina je u početku ismevala Minata, jer je mislila da je slabić. Ona je imala jako nezgodnu narav, a zbog njene crvene kose su je deca ismevala, a ona bi ih često pretukla. Jedan dečak se žalio kod brata, koji je tada bio genin, i on je napao Kušinu. U početku je vodio, ali se ona iznervirala i prebila ga, a on joj govori da nikada neće postati Hokage. Sa grane je sve to pratio Minato. Jednom, kada se vratila sa akademije, primetila je da nema nikog kod kuće. Napadaju je i otimaju nindže Sela Oblaka, a ona po putu ostavlja pramenove svoje kose u nadi da će ih neko pratiti. Minato je bio jedini koji je pratio trag crvene kose koji je Kušina ostavljala iza sebe. Kada je stigao otmičare, brzo ih je porazio, sve do jednog. Tada, je rekao Kušini da je pratio trag njene divne kose. Ona je celog života isfrustrirana zbog svoje kose, shvata da se zaljubila u Minata, što mu i izjavljuje. Kasnije Minato će biti u tim Džeraja. Ostala dva člana tima su nepoznata.Jednom prilikom, tokom konflikta izmedju Sela Lišća i Sela Oblaka, nindže iz Sela Lišća predvođeni Minatom, naleću na nindže Oblaka, predvođenim budućim Raikageom i njegovim bratom Bijem. U kratkoj borbi Raikage otkriva da je Minato brži od njega, a Minato mu govori da on ima dobru porodicu, primetivši Bija, i takođe mu govori da treba da pazi da njegov brata da ne postane manje od čoveka, više od zveri.Može se reći da je Minatov kompliment Biju da se kreće, kao pravi ubica šinobi, stvorio puno Bijevo ime Kiler Bi ili Kirabi na romeiju. Tim Minato Minato je takodje tokom Trećeg Šinobi Svetskog Rata bio vođa tima, koji su činili Kakaši Hatake, Rin Nohara i Obito Učiha. Njegov tim je trebalo da uništi Kanabi most, ali je Minato morao da napusti tim, kako bi pobio brojčano nadmoćnije neprijatelje, što je i učinio. Obito je kasnio, kao i obično. Kakaši, poučen smrću svoga oca, stalno poštovao pravila. Njih dvojica su opet započeli svađu, ali ih je Minato prekinuo. To je bio još jedan poseban dan, jer je Kakaši tada promovisna u Džonina. Od Minata je na poklon dobio njegov Kunai nož, koji služi za korišćenje Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara, što Kakaši nije znao, a od Rin je medicinski paket, jedino mu Obito nije dao nikakav poklon. Tada su se razdvojili, jer je Minato bio prinuđen da pomogne ostalima u borbi, jer su bili nadjačani. Obito i Rin pod vođstvom Kakašija krenuli su da obave svoj zadatak. Međutim iznenada su ih napala dva šinobij iz Sela Kamena, i oni zarobljavaju Rin. Kakaši kaže da treba da nastave, na šta mu se Obito žestoko suprotstavlja. Obito je tada izgovorio rečenicu koju će Kakaši pamtiti tokom svog život: "Onaj ko ne poštuje pravila, naziva će ga šljamom, ali onaj ko ostavi prijatelja je gori od šljama". Tada su se njih dvojica razdvojili. Obito se sprema da upadne u sklonište otmičara, ali jedan od njih koristi tehniku, koja ga čini nevidljivim i napada Obita, ali Kakaši uspeva da spasi Obita (iako su se razdvojili, Kakaši je shvatio da je Obito upravu). Tada napadač napada Obita, ali ga Kakaši štiti i gubi jedno oko (biva posečen po njemu). Napadač se sprema da zada završni udarac, ali Obito budi nekompletni Šaringan i probada ga Kunaijem. Tada njih dvojica upadaju u sklonište gde je Rin, koja je tada pod Gendžicuom. Uspevaju privremeon da pobede njenog otmičara i da je oslobode. Kada pokušaju da pobegnu, neprijatelj koristi tehniku Uništenje Pećine, i sve počinje da se obrušava na njih. Jedna sten pada na Kakašija, ali ga Obito spasva i potura se ispod nje. Tada Obito daje Kakašiju poklon za to što je Džonin, a taj poklon je zapravo njegovo Šaringan oko. Rin ga presađuje na mesto gde je Kakašiju bilo levo oko. On pomoću njega pobeđuje i drugog Rininog otmičara. Međutim Kakašij tada napada izuzetno mnogo neprijateljskih šinobija. Za to vreme Minato je pobio sve neprijatelje na mestu gde je Konoha bila pred porazom. Kakaši vadi specijalni Kunai koji je dobio od Minata i koristi trećei put Čidori, zbog toga pada u nesvest. Međutim Minato se teleportovaon do njega jer je kod Kakašija bio njegov specijalni Kunai, i ubija sve neprijatelje. Kasnije se Kakaši budi, i Minato mu objašnjava šta se desilo. Nakon ovog događaja, i nakon što unište Kanabi most, Minato biva poslat na drugu misiju, a Rin otimaju neprijatelji i u nju pečate Trorepu Kornjaču, zato puštaju Kakašija da je uhvati i prate ih. Rin govori Kakašiju da mora da je ubije, ali on to ne čini, pa ona namerno naleće na njegov Čidori i gine. Tada se pojavljuje Obito, koga je Madara spasio i izmanipulisao, i veliku ulogu u kasnijim Madarinim planovima imao je ovaj detalj, kada Obito ugleda Rin kako umir, i pobije sve ostale napadače. Ovaj detalj će toliko doneti Madari, da je dovoljno reći, da je samo zbog Obitovih osećanja prema Rin i gledanja nje kako umire, ubijen jedan od najvećih heroja Konohe, Minato Namikaze, a kasnije je Madara na korak od porobljavanja sveta, sve to samo zbog Obitovih osećanja. Ubrzo i Treći Cučikage, Onoki, prihvata mir, jer je i sam rekao da su se njegovi šinobiji borili kao lavovi, ali je Žuti Trepljaj Sela Lista pobio na hiljade njih. Minato Hokage Nakon pobede u Trećem Svetskom Šinobi Ratu, Hirunzen oseća da je došlo vreme da se proglasi novi Hokage. Tada se održava sednica. Danzo govori da bi trbalo Oročimarua postaviti na ovaj položaj. Hirunzen govori da je Oročimaru pravi genije, ali da je loš čovek i da ne voli selo, zato on izjavljuje da Minato treba da bude naredni Hokage. Svi su se složili, izuzev Danza, jer on misli da je Minato premlad. Tada biva održana ceremonija, na kojoj Hirunzen predaje ovu poziciju Minatu. Minato je kao Hokage stavio Kakašija u ANBU rang, i Kakaši se jako istakao u ovom odredu. Uskoro Minato saznaje da je Kušina trudna, i da će dobiti sina, koga je odlučio da nazove Naruto, po liku iz Džerajine knjige. Bivako se staralo, vreme pre porođaja o Kušini, a i Kakaši je pazio na nju. Kušina se porađala izvan sela, i skoro niko nije znao da je ona trudna. Nekoliko ANBU stražara je bilo ispred, a Minato je pomagao da Kušina zadrži Kuramu u sebi. Maskirani član Akackia (Tobi/Obito) ubija ANBU stražare upada unutra i uzima Naruta. Pokušava da ga ubije, ali ga Minato spasava, međutim mora da izleti sa mesta porođaja zbog papirnih bombi. Odvodi Naruta kući i pokrivaga. Za to vreme Tobi oslobađa Kuramu i Devetorepa pokušava da ubije Kušinu, ali je Minato spasava i odvodi kući gde je stavlja pored Naruta. Tobi je napao selo koristeći Šaringan da kontroliše Kjubia. Kjubi primećuje Minata i napada ga bombom repate zver, ali Minato teleportuje bombu van sela. Tobi i Minato su stupili u borbu. Minato otkriva da i Tobi može da koristi Prostorno-Vremensku tehniku. Minato ga napada Kunaijem, ali samo prolazi kroz njega. Da bi ga porazio Minato je iskoristio džicu Teleportacije 2. nivo u kombinaciji sa Rasenganom, jer je shvatio da protivnik može da izdrži samo jedan napad. Pobedivši ga, Minato odlazi do Devetorepe Lisice kako bi zaštitio svoje selo i spasio svog novorođenog sina. Minato priziva Gamabuntu i ulazi u borbu sa Kuramom,odlučio je da pola Kuramine čake zapečati u svog sina, ali je znao da će ga to koštati života. Kada Minato daje svoj život za dobrobit sela, pridružuje mu se i njegova supruga Kušina. U očajničkom pokušaju da se izbavi, lisica napada Naruta, ali se njegovi rodiltelji isprečuju. Minato pred smrt moli Trećeg Hokagea da se brine o njemu i da mu da prezime "Uzumaki" po majci. Izgled Minato ima kosu sličnu kao i Naruto (žutu, bodljikavu), samo što mu ona pada preko ušiju. Kao dete je nosio beli ogrtač, ispod sivkast prsluk i crne pantalone. Kao džonin je nosio plavi duks i ostalu džonin uniformu i naravno nosio je hokage uniformu. Nakon smrti u Biju modu će izgledati slično kao i Naruto u toj formi. Dobi će žutu boju i dići će mu se kosa. Ličnost Minato je veoma blag i tih šinobi. Ne žali svoj život kada su selo i ljudi u njemu u pitanju (što je i logično jer je hokage). Međutim ne zazire od tog da nemilosrdno ubija svoje protivnike, kad je to potrebno. Ume jako da bude fin i da komplimentima ohrabri ljude (npr. Kušinu i Naruta). Sposobnosti Minato je smatran jednim od najjačih šinobija koje je Konoha ikada imala, i po Džerajinin rečima, njegov potencijal je tek trebao da bude iskorišćen. Njegovo ratničko umeće je selu lišća dovelo pobedu u Trećem Šinobi Ratu, a njegove sposobnosti je tada pohvalio i četvrti rakikage Ej. Takođe, tokom Kuraminog napada na selo, Minato je uspeo da sa nekoliko efikasnih napada porazi Tobija koji je mogao da koristi Mangekjo Šaringan i drveni stil kao i da pomoću tehnike kosača smrti zapečati Kuramu u Naruta. Godinama, kasnije za vreme Oročimaruove invazije, priznato je da je Minato jedina osoba koja bi mogla da zaustavi Oročimaruov teror što ukazuje na to da je njegova smrt veoma oštetila Konohu. Tajdžicu Minatov tajdžicu je na zaista zavidnom nivou što je prikazano u mnogim njegovim borbama. Minato je poznat kao najbrži šinobi u istoriji. Iako je ovo priznanje velikim delom stečeno zbog njegove Prostorno-Vremenske tehnike, i njegova prirodna brzina je takođe jako velika. Često protivnici bi poginuli od njegove ruke, a i da ne shvate šta se dešava, za šta je zaslužna njegova tehnika Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara. Ima jako brze reflekse, dovoljne da prođe kroz tehnike kao što su munjevita snaga ili bliski Kamui. Čakra moći Minato je imao veoma velike rezerve čakre. Tokom Kuraminog napada iamo je dovoljno čakre da teleportuje bombu repate zveri van sela, iskoristi drugi nivo Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara, stvori Rasengan i napadne Tobija, aktivira pečat ugovora, prizove Gamabunta a zatim pomoću tehnike Kosača Smrti zapečati Kuramu unutar Naruta. Još jedan od svedoka njegove velike čakre je činjenica da je uspeo da stvori rasengan kao i to što je naučio Sejdž mod. Nindžicu Minato je od Džeraje naučio kako da prizove žabe, i bio je među jedinima koji su mogli da kontrolišu Gamabunta. Imao je znanje o tehnikama barijere, i mogao je da koristi klonove senke. Posedovao je i velike senzor moći i mogao je da detektuje čakru protivnika sa jako velike udaljenosti postavljanjem prsta na zemlju. Bio je upućen u vatreni, vetroviti i munjeviti stil, kao i u Jin i Jang izdanje. Rasengan Nakon što je posmatrao prirodu bombe repate zveri, Minato je proveo tri godine kreirajući svoju najprepoznatljiviju tehniku, Rasengan, džicu najvišeg nivoa uobličavanja čakre. Ovaj džicu nije zahtevao nikakve znakove ruku i davao je Minatu veliku prednost u borbi s obzirom da je reč o frontalnom džicuu. Iako Rasengan zahteva vrlo preciznu kontrolu čakre, Minatu kao njegovom stvaraocu to nije bio problem i mogao je da ga stvori u bilo kojoj ruci čak i sa jako malo vrena. Njegov uobičajeni Rasengan je bio iste veličine kao Narutov Veliki Raengan.Minato je stvorio i mnoge duge varijacije Rasengana povećavaju ći mu veličinu, razornu moć ili mu dodavajući sendžicu čakru. Takođe, Rasengan kao moćna A-rang tehnika je Kakašiju dala inspiraciju da stvori Raikiri. Prostorno-vremenski nindžicu Minato je bio poznat po svojoj tehnici Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara, koju je usavršio bolje od njenog prvobitnog korisnika i stvaraoca Tobirame Sendžua. Njegovo umeće u oblasti ove tehnike donelo mu je nadimak Žuti treptaj sela lišća (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, English TV: Yellow Flash of the Leaf). Uz pomoć ovog džicua mogao je da se teleportuje bacivši svoj specijalni kunai ili markirajući mesto ili cilj specijalnom oznakom. Takođe, mogao je da teleportuje ljude ili objekte zajedno sa sobom i ako je to zahtevalo dodatan ulog čakre. Fuindžicu Minato je naučio mnogo fuindžicu tehnika Uzumaki klana od svoje supruge Kušine. Najznačajnija tehnika ovog tipa koju je koristio je pečat Osam trigrama pomoću kojeg je prebacio Jang polovinu Kurame unutar Naruta i osigurao da čakra zveri odmah bude potisnuta Narutovom sopstvenom čakrom ako pokuša da iscuri. Znajući da će s vremenom pečat početi da popušta, stvorio je poseban ključ koji bi mogao da zaustavi pa čak i preokrene ovaj proces. Kao dodatnu meru opreza, u ključ je dodao deo Kušinine kao i svoje sopstvene čakre da bi njih dvoje čak i nakon smrti mogli da preko pečata stupe u kontakt sa svojim sinom. Bio je sposoban da izvede i najjaču fuindžicu tehniku klana, Pečat Kosača Smrti. Pomoću ove tehnike, prizvao bi boga smrti Šinigamija i žrtujući svoju dušu mogao bi da zapečati tuđu i pošalje je u ništavilo. Za razliku od Hiruzena koji je tehniku mogao da izvrši samo iz blizine, Minato je porodužujući ruku kosača tehniku mogao izvršiti i sa jako velike distance. Takođe, bez mnogo teškoća i naprezanja, uspeo je da izvuče dušu čak i repate zveri kao što je Kurama. Koristeći pečat ugovora mogao je da ukloni kontrolu koju je protivnik sproveo nad medijumom. Sem toga znao je i kako da prebaci čakru repate zveri iz jednog u drugog džindžurikija. Šurikendžicu Tokom Trećeg Svetskog Šinobi Rata Minato je stvorio specijalan oblik kunaija koji su koristile vojne snage Konohe i sam Minato. On se razlikuje od običnog kunaija po tome što ima tri oštrice umesto jedne. Ovi kuniji imaju posebnu oznaku koja ima isti efekat kao markiranje za tehniku Letećeg Minjevitog Gospodara. Minato je prikazao dosta načina upravljanaja ovim oružjem. Bacao ih je u određenom pravcu kako bi se teleportova do mete, koristio ih kao oružje za direktan napad ili ih čak držau i u zubima kada je ostao bez obe ruke. Jedna od njegovih taktika je bila da pobaca kunije po bojnom polu a onda se teleportovao od jednog do drugog kada je to potrebno. Minato je izbegavao korišćenje velikih oružja što je odstupalo od njegovog agilnog kretanja, već se samo oslanjao na ovaj oblik kunaije. Džindžuriki sposobnosti Minato je neposredno pred smrt postao džindžuriki Jin polovine Kurame iako nije imao nikakve šanse da koristi tu moć sve dok nije oživljen od strane Oročimarua. Za razliku od mogih zveri, Kurama nije pružala nikakav otpor Mintu dajući mu pristup svom impresivnom čakra modu. Njegov čakra mod je tamnije boje nego Narutov i ima malo drugačiji izgled ali zadržava sve svoje regularne sposobnosti. U Kuraminom čakra modu, Minato je bio sposoban da koristi čakra ruke, bombu repate zveri, da uđe u Kuramin mod repate zveri kao i da ojača sve svoje uobičajene tehnike. Nakon prenošenja svoje Jin polovine u Naruta, Minato gubi pristup ovoj moći. Sendžicu Minato kao i Naruto može da koristi savršen sejdž mod naučen na planini Mijaboku. Ipak njegove sposobnosti u sejdž modu su ograničene. S obzirom da je za sejdž mod potrebno mirovanje dok se čakra i prirodna energija ne uklade, Minato nije mogao dugo da ga koristi jer to odstupa od njegovog standardnog načina borbe koji podrazumeva brzo kretanje i teleportaciju. Ipak, Minato je zbog svoje izvrsne kontrole čakre mogao da u potpunosti uskladi čakru sas prirodnom energijom i kombinuje sendžicu sa svojim tehnikama. Inteligencija Minato je bio veoma kukav i pronicljiv šinobi. Čak i kao veoma mlad, uspeo je da otkrije trag otmičakra svoje supruge Kušine jidini od svih ostalih. U borbi je bio sposoban da jako brzo sagleda činjenice kao i da smisli odličan kontranapad, što se vidi iz njegove borbe sa Tobijem gde je za jako kratko vreme shvatio kako da prođe kroz bliski Kamui ia smisli sjajnu protiv taktiku. Bio je odličan u analiziranju i mogao je da shvati neke činjenice čak i sa jako malo dokaza. Kada bi završio sa analizom, krenuo bi na slabe tačke svog protivnika sa pravom merom. Njegova pozicija hokagea svedoči i o talentu za vođenje politike kao i o dobrom ratničkom istinktu. Oko konohe je imao nekoliko označenih lokacija spremnih za svoju teleportaciju u kriznim sizuacijama kao i najmanje dve sigurne kuće unutar sela. Prvi Deo Prikazana je Minatova statua na mestu gde se nalaze spomenici svih Hokagea. On se pojavljuje u sećanjima ljudi. Tokom Čunin ispita, Oročimaru je pokušao da nepoznatog šinobija pored Haširame i Tobirame (žrtvovao je Dosua), da se bori sa Hirunzenom, ali nije uspeo, jer ga je Hiruzen sprečio.Predpostavlja se da je to trebao da bude Minato ili Madara. Da je u pitanju bio Minato, Oročimaru ne bi mogao da ga oživi jer oni koji su zapečaćeni kosačevim pečatom smrti, ne mogu biti oživljeni džicuom reanimacije. Drugi Deo Tokom prvog i drugog dela, Minato je bio prikazivan samo u sećanjimaljudi koji su ga poznavali,da bi se napokon pojavio u Narutovom sećanju tokom Nagatovog napada na Selo lišća, kada je Naruto heto da oslobodi Kuramu usled uskomešanih osećanja besa i krivice, zbog navodne smrti svojih prijatelja, koji su kasnije oživljeni. Konačno, Oročimaru, koga Saske oživljava, vraća Tehnikom Reanimacije sva četiri Hokagea, prethodno oslobodivši ih iz stomaka Šinigamija.Minato tada tvrdi da bi on da je ostao živ sprečio Masakr nad Učihama. Potom svi zajedno kreću u borbu sa Tobijem, svako uzbudjen zbog osoba koje će sresti.Minato biva uzbudjen zbog susreta sa svojim sinom. Tada Oročimaru, Taka i oživljeni Hokagei stupaju u borbu protiv zveri Džubija. Obito se vraća iz Kamui dimenzije, nakon borbe sa Kakašijem, i Minato ga poseca. Međutim Obito pečati Džubija u sebe. Prvo se on, Tobirama, Naruto i Saske bore protiv Obita Džinčurikija Džubija. Njegove sposobnosti kao Džindžurikia nisu kompletne, ali ipak uspeće da Minatu uništi jednu ruku. Ubediće će Obita u njegovim mislima, da bude opet onaj stari i tada će izvući sve Repate Zveri iz njega. Kakaši pokušava da ubije Obita, ali ga Minato sprečava. Međutim Zrni Zetsu ulazi u Obita i vraća Madari živo telo. Madara se prvo bori bez očiju sa savezom, i dobija Rinegan u jednom oku. Madara će tada prizvati Gedo Mazua i izvući će sve repate zveri. Zatim će Madara postati Džinčuriki Džubija. On će imati kompletne moći kao Džindžuriki (budući da će ovog puta imati i Kuramu i Gjukija). Minato baca Kunai blizu njega i napada ga koristeći Sejdž umetnost: Rasengan, međutim Madara brzo reaguje i odseca mu i drugu ruku. Gaj se odlučuje na samoubilački potez, da otključa osmu kapiju-kapiju smrti. Minato mu govori da niko od njega ne traži da on to uradi. Gaj ipak napada Madaru, koristeći Večernjeg slona, međutim Madara napada Gaja Traženjem istinite lopte. U tom trenutku Li baca Minatov Kunai, i Minato spasava Gaja. Gaj probija Madarinu čakra barijeru i ostavlja ga nepokretnog. Zatim Gaj koristi poslednju tehniku, Noćni Gaj i za malo ubija Madaru. Nakon tog napada pojavljuje se Naruto sa novim moćima, koji spasava Gaja od smrti i on i Saske, takođe sa novim moćima pobeđuju u borbi sa Madarom. Madara upija i četvrti Džubijev oblik-Božije drvo, i dobija Rine Šaringan i baca Beskonačni Cukujomi, ali Minato i ostali Hokagei ne bivaju uhvaćeni u njega, valjda zato što su reanimacije. Nakon što Crni Zetsu izdaje Madaru, vraća se Kaguja, koja stupa u borbu sa timom 7. Nakon što tim 7 pečati Kaguju, Minato čestita Narutu rođendan, pre nego što nestane. Zanimljivosti * "Minato" znači "Luka" (港), a "Namikaze" znači "Talas i Vetar" (波風). * I Minata i Naruta su bili učenici Džeraje. * Minato je imao veliku želju da se bori sa Džerajom. * Minato je bio fin i blag, ali je na bojnom polju bio mnogo svirep. * Minato je sa 19 godina proglašen za Hokagea, a umro je sa 24. * Minatov mandat kao Hokage bio je ukupno 5 godina, i vladao je najmanje od svih Hokagea, ali je takođe pored Hiruzena jedan od najpoznatijih i najjačih Hokagea. * Najverovatnije da je Minato mislio da Kakašija načini svojim naslednikom, ali zbog svoje iznenadne i neočekivane smrti nije stigao da ga proglasi za svog naslednika. Категорија:Likovi